Flameshine
Flameshine, '''or '''Flame, is a chimera cat with one blue eye and one green eye. Her face and body fur colour is split in half- the right side is black, the other side ginger tabby. She has a faint scar above her right ear. Flame has thick fur, long whiskers and a long, fluffy tail. On the Blog She is a senior warrior on the blog, and was the organiser and judge of Name That Apprentice, which she used to updates every week or two. She joined in August 2014. She loves to chat on the BlogClan Tavern and welcome new members. She also moderates comments on NTA, and her apprentice is Darkpaw. She is a Time-Travelling Otter at Gatherings, and is a moderator of the live chat alongside Hazelburrow, Dawnmist, ShiveringRose, Kat, Flowerstream, Snakepaw and Jayfrost. She occasionally hosts competitions on Gatherings sometimes like NTA, where points for the winner's team can be won. On the Wiki Flame helps out on the wiki and is fairly active (...not), adding to and creating pages, among other things. She is also an admin, along with Flowerstream, and does her best to help out, as well as changing the background colours so it looks awful...ly aMAZING. ;) Trailing Stars Flame appears in Trailing Stars. She appears in Chapter 14 when the author and POV of the chapter, Jaypaw, comes to sit next to her. The two begin to discuss the catch that the warriors are sharing and other matters, before leaving to go to sleep. She also makes an appearance in Chapter 15, where she walks up behind Flowerstream, the author and POV of the chapter, breaking a stick. Flowerstream is startled, before expressing concerns about Flame's health. Flame responds to say she is fine and that she managed to eat some squirrel, but her eyes flash, although Flowerstream is unable to tell with what and wonders silently if she is lying. The two proceed to talk about other matters. In Chapter 16, she gathers with Flowerstream and a few other warriors. Flame is seen in Chapter 17 supporting an ill Cakestar as the latter walks out of the medicine den. Later that night, Flame is seen having a conversation with Cakestar while guarding the camp. The next day, Flame organises the patrols while Copperclaw, Cakestar and a few of the other senior warriors are busy. She is then placed on the badger patrol. In Chapter 18, Flame is on the patrol to fight the badger. She is assigned by Jayfrost to lead the other half of the patrol, consisting of herself, Owlwater, Elkheart, Winterpaw and Crystalpaw, their goal being to surprise the badger and get it to chase them so they can bring it towards Jayfrost's team. Flame's team circles around the badger but is then forced to flee when the badger chases them. Flame is then seen fighting the creature along with the others. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming soon. Trivia * She joined BlogClan on August 10, 2014. * She has been shipped with Flowerstream (Floame) ;) ;) ;) ;) * She was one of the runners up for the medicine cat 2015 elections. Category:Senior Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Chromatic Moles Category:Mentor Category:Shipped Category:Chatmod Category:Roleplay Category:Dark Forest Category:Former BlogTeam Member Category:Flamboyant Phoenixes Category:Wiki Administrator Category:Wiki Bureaucrat